Usuario:Fionna la humana hda
? Sobre Mi =D Amo las naranjas con chocolate y el cereal, soy bipolar ._. , tambien yo dibujo anime, y aveces soy muy celosa. tengo tantos secretos (taaaaaantos) todos son mis amigos sin que me lo pidan :D siempre sere leal, bondadosa, generosa, honesta, alegre y muy amistosa con ustedes (bueno casi siempre). me encantan los creepypastas, bueno en realidad me dan un poco de mello pero en 5 segundos lo supero ok no, da mello. Me gustan todas las frutas pero las que mas me gustan son las fresas y duraznos. Siempre estoy mal, pero tengo una sonrrisa siempre en mi cara por que.. HAKUNA MATATA!! vive la vidaaa!! aunque estes triste sonrrie!! como yoooo ajaaa ajaaaa sonrrie como te llames...jeje.... Mi color favorito es el agua marina. me gustan casi todas las comidas pero mi favorita es el pastel de pollo. Tambien odio a justin gayber y a one direction, veo HolaSoyGerman. Amo el misterio *·* PD: tengo suerte de tener unos amigos tan geniales como ustedes una cosa.. soy loca y que?♥ ? =) Familia =D Herman@s *cake (sonic rainboom) *Fiama *Al *Marcyy_13_=) *LMarcy *Lethy *Alenna *Luciano *Rose *marcy Sobrin@s *Alex ♫Músicas Que Me Gustan♫ =D *Lady Gaga-Poker Face. *Nicky Minaj-Pound the alarm. *Nicky Minaj-starships. *Luis Fonsi-Claridad. *Wissin & Yandel-Follow The Leader. *Don Omar-Danza Kuduro. *Lady Gaga-Judas (no me gusta cuando dice judas pero lo otro si). *Da Zoo- La La La. *Michel Telo-Nossa Nossa Asi Você Me Mata. *Alexandra Stan-Mr Saxo Beat. *Pitbull-On The Floor. *Lmfao-Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock. *Shakira-Rabiosa. *Lmfao-Sexy And Know It. *Amna-Tell My Why. *Michel Teló-Bara Bara Bara Bere Bere Bere (alto nombre ._.) *Nicky Minaj-Va Va Voom. *The BeaTles-Twist And Shout. *David Guetta-Platinum. *PSY-Oppa Gangnam Style. *PSY-Hyuna. *Adele-Rolling In The Deep. *Jesse & Joy-Con Quien Se Queda El Perro. *Bruno Mars-Granade *Katy Perry-Firework *Pitbull Ft. Mark Antony-Rain Over Me *Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me *Avril Lavigne-Smile *Eminem Ft. Rihanna-Love The Way You Lie *Rihanna-California King Bed *La Oreja De Van Goh-La Niña Que Llora En Tus FIestas (._.) *Lmfao-Party Rock *Maroon 5 Ft. Christina Aguilera-Move Like Jagger. *Usher FT. Pitbull- Dj got Us Fallin' In Love *Black Eyed Peas-The Time *Bruno Mars-The Lazy Song (aunque el video no me gusta) *Britney Spears- Till The World Ends. *Adele-Rolling in The Deep. *Black Eyed Pears- Don't Stop The Party. *Lady Gaga- Edge Of Glory. *Katty Perry-Last Friday Nigt. *Ptbull Ft. Ne-Yo-Afrojack & Nayer Give Me EveriThing. *Fabiana Cantillo-Cleopatra La reina Del Twist. *Michael Jakson-Thriller (*o*) (cause this is a thrilleeeer thriller nigth♫) Imagenes que hise/edite =D Ps, yo hise este dibujo y yo sola puedo usarlo ¬¬.jpg estaimagenfuehechapormiyyolahise.jpg Pusheen =D Tumblr lk4x1litfM1qhy6c9o1 400.gif Tumblr lvo0pf0yBf1qhy6c9o2 400.gif Tumblr m1s3e3qVpU1qhy6c9o1 500.gif Tumblr m8py4ylC1r1qhy6c9o1 400.gif Tumblr lifr8mvoVm1qhy6c9o1 400.gif Catventure time.gif pusheen2.gif pusheen.gif tumblr_mczylcvE5S1qhy6c9o1_500.gif pusheen00.gif pusheen01.gif pusheen02.gif pusheen03.gif pusheen04.gif pusheen05.gif pusheengif.gif pusheen07.gif pusheen08.gif pusheen09.gif pusheen10.gif pusheen11.gif pusheen12.gif Tumblr lwc2zzJTzl1qhy6c9o2 250.gif Tumblr li4rmbFsbD1qhy6c9o1 400.gif Tumblr lhlrmysKTU1qhy6c9o1 400.gif Otras Fotos ._. LAIKA.jpg ooooh.jpg osea hello.jpg|wow eso me describe a mi Categoría:musicas que me gustan